Pillow Talk
by Sex-McFingerlick
Summary: Sam and Kurt find a way to stay connected while away at college. Inspired by Joanna Montgomery's Pillow Talk Project.


**Author's Note: I don't own Glee, Sam, Kurt, or The Pillow Talk Project. Don't sue. :)**

**

* * *

**

Sam was excelling in college. High school had been rough to him, but looking back on everything, he thinks it's more because of how confused and lonely and anxious he was all the time. Sam had been on a three year high, having finally coming to grips with himself. Sam Evans was gay. It wasn't a big deal until he started actively pursuing Kurt. Sam had never been that great at romance, but Kurt made him want to try. Previously known as Quinn's boyfriend and the new Quarterback, he was now known for his romantic gestures. He would stay up late every night with a pen and notebook, planning everything out to the last minute detail. Sam had never been a perfectionist, but Kurt was perfect and deserved nothing less. They started dating after Sam dedicated his performance of _Iris_ by The Goo Goo Dolls to Kurt. They had their first kiss when Sam convinced Kurt to sneak out at two in the morning for a late night picnic. They danced together at prom, Sam giving Kurt his Prom King crown and requesting that his first dance be with Kurt instead of Becky who had won Prom Queen. There was something about the way Kurt made him feel that made everything he did seem so… insignificant. He constantly tried to do better than before, and Kurt had never been so in love.

_Jsut checked UPS. ur pakage shud b there 2day. i lvoe you Kurt._

Sam made sure to text Kurt several times a day, every day. They talked on skype every night, and they took turns flying back and forth to see each other every other month. They send care packages to each other every week, sometimes small, sometimes massive, like the time Sam had sent him a giant stuffed lion he had found at the local carnival. If Sam was bored while Kurt was in class, he would make videos of him singing some song that would pop into his head and email them to Kurt. Kurt saved them all.

Kurt was so, so scared that college would be their downfall. He got accepted into the New York Film Academy, and Sam got a full ride to Ohio State with a football scholarship. They showed each other their acceptance letters, and they spent all night crying together, holding, touching, kissing, comforting. When Sam dropped Kurt off at the airport, he gave him his letterman jacket and class ring. Kurt wears the ring on a chain around his neck every day.

Kurt loved Sam's texts. He would save them all if he could, but then his phone would have no more memory for new ones. Sam was a lazy texter and usually didn't take the time to completely spell out most words like Kurt did, a habit formed during high school when his dyslexia was at its worst, but they were still special to Kurt. He remembers when they first started dating, and his phone bill was several hundred dollars. He's had unlimited texting ever since.

Kurt's day went by agonizingly slow. He loved school, getting a chance to act and sing and direct. He was around like-minded people who were talented like him (Not as talented, of course. Kurt Hummel is flawless. It's hard to compare.) but he missed Sam, especially on the days his packages were set to arrive. He would never admit it to Sam, but his favorite part of the packages are the clothes he sends Kurt. They smell like him, like boy, and musk, and home. Kurt skipped his last class of the day and rushed to his apartment, flailing his arms when he saw a decent sized box waiting in front of his door. He didn't wait to get a box cutter, instead ripping the tape off with his nails (he would definitely need a manicure later, but that didn't matter now.)

_Kurt,_

_I got one, too. The instructions are probably in the package or something. Have a good day, baby. I love you._

_Sam_

Kurt put Sam's letter with the rest of the ones he had collected over the past years. He scattered the packing peanuts on his floor and pulled out a…pillow? Sam's presents had been strange sometimes, but surely he knew that Kurt had more than enough pillows littered on his bed. On top of the pillow was a white elastic band with some sort of monitor attached. He read over the piece of paper that lay under the monitor and smiled.

_**Pillow talk is a project aimed at connecting long distance lovers. Each person has a pillow for their bed and a chest sensor which they wear to sleep at night. The chest sensor wirelessly communicates with the other person's pillow; when one person goes to bed, their lover's pillow begins to glow softly to indicate their presence. Placing your head on the pillow allows you to hear the real-time heartbeat of your loved one.**_

Kurt shed his school clothes and fixed the sensor around his chest before putting on one of Sam's old v-neck shirts and a pair of William McKinley High School Cheerio sweatpants. Upon setting the pillow up correctly, he saw the pillow glowing already. He hugged it to him, laying down, and hit 1 on his speed dial.

"Baby!" Sam said breathlessly, answering on the first ring.

"I miss you so much. This is wonderful, Sam." Kurt closed his eyes, focusing on Sam's voice and the heart beat coming from the pillow.

"I'm glad you like it, baby. I thought it would come in handy sometimes…"

"Sometimes? I get to fall asleep to your heartbeat every night. This will come in handy _all the time_."

"Well, yeah, of course. That was one of the best parts of falling asleep with you. Your heart beat, and the way you kind of snore-"

"I do not!"

Sam laughed. Kurt missed that smile more than anything, wishing he could feel his boyfriend's wonderfully pouty lips.

"Get on Skype. I have an idea." Kurt said, hanging up the phone with a quick '_I love you_.'

Kurt had his laptop propped against his knees and sat up, still on the pillow. His pillow stopped glowing momentarily, causing his heart to jump when he saw it light up again. Sam's name popped up in the corner of the screen, and he pressed the video call button.

"Well hello, beautiful." Sam grinned. "What was your idea?"

"Well, you said one of the best parts of falling asleep together was my heart beat," Kurt began, smiling coyly, "Did you know that one of the sexiest things to me is the way your heart races when I fuck you?" Kurt asked, watching Sam's expression change from impish to lustful. Kurt could feel the heartbeat coming from his pillow speed up immediately.

"What did you have in mind?" Sam licked his lips.


End file.
